bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatty Johnson
Fatty Johnson is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Ryan Kotler. Character Description Fatty is, as his name would suggest, significantly overweight. He has red hair, which has a fauxhawk peak at the front. He wears an astronomy club vest, red tie, short-sleeved shirt and jeans during fair weather. His most distinguishing clothing item is a pair of fingerless red gloves. During the winter, he wears a long-sleeved green school sweater yellow gloves and a knit cap. He dresses up as the Grotto Master for Halloween. His real name is unknown. He is listed as Fatty in the yearbook. An earlier version of the character was named Francois. Francois was immensely fat, even more than Fatty, had pale, toadish skin, and acne. He did not have his pants pulled all the way up, which exposed the top of his butt. In fanwork, Fatty's real name is sometimes said to be Francois or Francis, but this is non-canonical. Characteristics Fatty is notorious for his terrible personal hygiene. He has the worst body odor in the school, to the point that he is a manufacturer of stink bombs. He also has horrible eating habits, consuming large amounts of junk food and often talking about what food he wants to eat next. He eats messily, sometimes going around with food smeared over his face and stuck to his clothing. It is even claimed by Trent that he found a piece of pizza in Fatty's pants while giving him a wedgie. He has a nervous stomach and is worried about throwing up after he's been beaten up or if he's been made to laugh hard. He often speaks about socially impolite subjects, such as flatulence and nose-picking, and claims that he once made out with a horse. Little is known about his home life, but one of his lines of dialogue says his parents fight a lot and when they do so, he hides in the closet and eats doughnuts. He suffers from self-esteem issues, and both of these contribute to his eating. He is also a big fan of Grottos and Gremlins. He is seen playing it a few different times during the game, and frequently talks about it. He sees himself as a barbarian, and complains that the others always make him a dwarf. He wears a G&G inspired wizard hat and tunic-like shirt for Halloween. Fatty is also a huge fan of a sci-fi TV show called Laser Vikings, of which he is the fan club president. As a nerd, Fatty tends to get bullied. He is frequently given purple-nurples. He claims to be a Pisces, which according to him makes him sensitive. He shares a surname with both Karen and Cornelius, but there is no evidence he is related to either of them. Role in game Fatty takes part in a few missions. He first appears in That Bitch where he sells stink bombs to Jimmy, unless Jimmy chooses to beat him up and take them. In this mission, he is playing Grottos and Gremlins on the library steps. He's been eating chocolate and made a mess, smearing it on his face and leaving wrappers lying around. During Halloween, he dresses up in a wizard's hat and a shirt like a medieval tunic. He gives Jimmy a task to throw stink bombs at people. He also accompanies Earnest to Jimmy's fight with Russell in The Hole. Fatty doesn't play a role in the story again until Chapter 3. In Nerd Challenge, he challenges Jimmy to beat his high score at ConSumo, whilst wearing what appears to be a grottos and gremlins costume. He then appears in Cook's Crush when he offers to sell Jimmy some chocolates. Jimmy, however, may choose to beat him up and take them instead of paying. During Chapter 4, Fatty first appears in Stronghold Assault where he is asked by Jimmy about Earnest's whereabouts. He tries to keep it secret, but wimps out and tells after being punched once. Later, in Funhouse Fun, he and Bucky try to take over the carnival fun house for use in tormenting the Jocks. Things have already gotten out of control by the time Jimmy arrives on the scene, who must save the pair from an angry football team. He also supplies Jimmy with glue to play a prank on the Jocks during the mission The Big Game. He is Jimmy's wrestling opponent during Gym 1 and Gym 3. His singlet doesn't fit properly and the shoulder straps slide down. He does not appear in the missions That Bitch and Cook's Crush if Jimmy already has stink bombs and chocolates. Gallery File:Beta Francois.jpg|Francois, a beta version of Fatty Johnson, Fatty Johnson, Fatty Johnson, Fatty